


A Night on the Town [ Fanart]

by Secret_H



Series: Don't We All [5]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Fan Art, Future Fic, Gen, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_H
Summary: Jon gets his first night out in quite a while. It's nice.
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan Harker & Mina Harker & Quincey Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Mina Harker & Quincey Harker
Series: Don't We All [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595470
Kudos: 13





	A Night on the Town [ Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> But will it stay that way..?
> 
> Who knows, none of these bitches have any chill.
> 
> An undetermined amount of time in the future, modern enough, their family is starting to mellow out a bit. Must be all that domesticity. It takes some coercion, but Jon get's to go outside, and his face may not be showing it, but he is living! Everybody has their own style, (not Jon, of course, he wears what he's given,) and they are actually quite fashionable. Or as fashionable as I am capable of drawing. The moon is full, the fog is creeping, and some unfortunate people are about to have a bad night.

**Author's Note:**

> More fan art. It's mediocre, but it's honest work. But god do I hate coloring. Why do people do that? From now on, I'm just doing hair, eyes, and anything particularly important. Full color is bullshit.
> 
> Jon is wearing a cloak by the way. Those flaps are where he can put his arms out to reach for things. Not that he is encouraged to do so, but sometimes Drac demands affection.


End file.
